It s me
by Kino Lita
Summary: En ese momento supe que no me iría tan rápido como pesaba Por que ante lo inevitable solo nos queda la resignación capitulo 3 actualizado
1. Palabras

_XXX HOLIC NO ME PERTENECE ESCRIBO ESTE FIC POR QUE TENGO FE Y AFECTO HACIA ESTA PAREJA_

_(DouWata)_

_It´s me _

_(Palabras)_

Caminaba por inercia , y aquellas palabras reonaban en su mente

_-!!Kimihiro es mío¡¡- _

Domeki habia dicho eso ,mas bien gritado a los cuatro vientos esas palabras , después de que Himawari chan Zashi warashi y Ame warashi se terminaran todo el almuerzo de ese dia

Al escucharlo todos se quedaron callados mirándolo fijamente tratando de entender esas palabras , Doumeki probo una bola de arroz y no volvió a hablar mientras que ninguno sabia exactamente como continuar y simplemente dejaron de hablar el resto del dia pero … Watanuki resulto afectado

Caminaba tan distraido que Maru y Moro tuvieron que gritarle para que se detuviera , por que habia pasado de largo la tienda

-¿Qué te sucede watanuk? le preguntó Yuko

-el idiota de Doumeki …

-¿ya te diste cuenta de que te gusta ?

-eso jamás ,Himawari es la única

-entonces ¿Qué le pasa a Doumeki kun ?

Luego de escuchar la historia Yuko miraba a Waranuki esperando una reaccion

-lo dijo por molestar

-si asi fuera te lo hubiera dicho hace tanto tiempo

-quiere fastidiar

-ese a sido su proposito según tu desde siempre ¿Por qué esperarse tanto ?

-pero no se retracto

-¿para que hacerlo ?

--yo amo a Himawari- chan

-interesante

-¿Qué ?

-pudiste argumentar que no quieres a Doumeki por ser del mismo sexo sin embargo te limitaste a dar una explicación sin importancia

-pero… yo …. Quiero decir se sobre entiende que no me … gusta

-por ser Doumeki , no por el genero

-por todo

-especifica que te desagrada de Doumeki

-me tardaría demasiado

-tanto como para no decir nada , por que no te fijas demaciado solo en lo que realmente te molesta , para tomarlo en cuenta , lo que sabes acerca de esa persona , y aceptar sus defectos

-tiene muchos

-tantos para aceptarlos , para saber que no es perfecto , y no endiosarlo , si lo endiosaras no seria bueno , y el amor equitativo con virtud y defectos no esta tan distante del verdadero

-eso no es cierto

-¿Himawari es perfecta verdad ?

-claro que si

-eso es un enamoramiento post adolescente, no te durara mucho

-mentira , Himawari es ….

-la persona que mas quieres , pero no la que mas amas

-yuko san

-¿te gustaria confirmarlo Watanuki ?

-¿Qué amo a Doumeki y no a Himawari ? ¿Cómo ?

-te dare el amor de Himawari-san si ese es tu deseo ,** el precio ya fue pagado**

-¿de verdad podrias ?

-si eso sirve para que te des cuenta ¿puedo concederte tu deseo Wartanuki ?

-por favor Yuko

Como si fuera un sueño no lo creyó hasta el dia siguiente cuando al llegar al encuentro con Himawari , esta lo tomó por sorpresa dandole un tierno beso y cuando se recupero vio como Doumeki los observaba a ambos , pero eso no le importo

-¿Qué hay de almuerzo amor ?

-hoy traje okonomiyakis y para el Bento - dijo señalando a Doumeki

-Pero, el lo comera solo

-¿Por qué ?

-3 son multitud amor -dijo ella tomandolo de la mano dirijiendose muy lejos d ahí

Algo simplemente no estaba bien , paso toda la tarde con ella , la beso , hablaron de cosas que nunca penso hablar alguna vez , sin embargo el Bento lo distrajo y le hizo ir a buscarlo

-me levante temprano para preparar el Bento asi que te lo comes

-¿no piensas servirme ?

-sirvetelo tu

-¿no vas a gritar ?

-yo vengo en son de paz y tu ….

-te alejo de tu novia

-es mia , no tuya, es mia

-¿y para que demonios la quiero yo ?

-crei que te gustaba

-no

-admitelo , estas sufriendo ahora

-¿te importa ?

Una de las cosas que Watanuki mas odiaba de el era su manera de decir las cosas , tan monótonamente , sin expresion y al mismo tiempo tan profundas que muchas veces lograban aturdirlo y sin querer se sento justo a su lado

-lo que dijiste ayer

¿y te importa ?

no sabia como responder a esa pregunta

-¿era en serio ?

-¿si lo es te importa ?

-yo … tengo a

-amor , aquí estas volvamos a casa

Se levantó y mientras se alejaba con ella por alguna razón, que desconocia sintió la ausencia de Doumeki , aun cuando la tenía a ella a su lado, pero se fue esperando inconcientemente que Domeki hiciera algo al respecto , pero el …... no lo impidio, y Watanuki estaba seguro de que Yuko estaba equivocada


	2. Deseo

_XXX HOLIC NO ME PERTENECE ESCRIBO ESTE FIC POR QUE TENGO FE Y AFECTO HACIA ESTA PAREJA_

_(DouWata)_

_nota: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ESPERO Y ESTE CAPITULO LES AGRADE _

_It´s me _

_(Deseo)_

La soledad era algo a lo que supuestamente Doumeki estaba acostumbrado ,pero ya no era capaz de soportar el maldito silencio que lo perseguía cada mañana al ir al colegio, si embargo ese día …

-Esto pesa demasiado , llévatelo tu - dijo el delgado joven delante de el sosteniendo un recipiente lleno de comida

-lo que sea

-mal agradecido, y yo que te preparo de comer por las mañanas cuando no tengo la obligación

-pues entonces deja de hacerlo si es que tanto t molesta-dijo con calma

-deberías agradécemelo

Doumeki siguió caminando y Watanuki lo siguió

-lo que menos que debes hacer es …..

-agradecerte , me lo haz dicho siempre ¿Qué no tienes una novia a quien molestar ?

-!no molesto a himawari chan ¡ eres tu el que nos molesta … no quise decir ….

-siempre lo dices

-doumeki - se fue otra vez inseguro de sus actos , mientras que la escena anterior se repetía y Shizuka pensaba en su anterior encuentro con Yuko

-el ya no es feliz

-no tienes por que preocuparte por eso

-quiero preocuparme por eso

-así esta mejor , ¿Por qué el ya no es feliz ?

-desde su accidente en la escuela , algo le ocurre

-¿le preguntaste ?

-soy la ultima persona a quien le contaría

-eso es lo que tu crees

-deseo que sea novio de Kunogi -san

- ¿sabes lo que cuesta eso ?

-si , lo se

-doumeki kun , tu eres la persona destinada para Watanuki , tu destino y el suyo coinciden incluso después de muertos

-no me importa

-sería como tomar tu vida , eso no puedo concederlo

-hazlo

-no puedo

-dale a Kunogi y yo te lo entregare a el

-terminara dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos y las consecuencias serán muy graves

-¿cuan graves?

-haré que Himawari deje de amarte a ti , no puedes siquiera imaginar el efecto domino que esto conlleva, a demás no puedo aceptar a Watanuki como pago , dado que estas haciendo un sacrificio demasiado doloroso para ti

-¿Por qué ?

-el amor que el siente por ella , no se compara al amor que sientes tu por el

-¿y si no fuera un sacrificio ?

-explícate

- si mi deseo es por egoísmo , si yo deseo que ella lo quiera para que el me corresponda

-eres meticuloso e inteligente

-el destino no se vería alterado , se cumplirá

-pagaras con tu dolor

-¿Cómo puedo pagarte con eso ?

-si Watanuki se te acerca tu te alejaras , si se va te quedaras , no podrás hacer mas que pagar el precio

-¿hasta cuando ?

-hasta que el te diga tu deseo

-¿y las consecuencias ?

-habrá , como siempre , malas y buenas , es tu decisión Doumeki kun ¿ese es tu deseo ?

-si

Con todo el pesar de su corazón debió volver a la realidad , a su soledad para enfrentar las consecuencias de su deseo solo que tenia una duda ¿Por qué si Watanuki se quedaba a su lado el no se iba ? Yuko había advertido esa situación y sin embargo , habían estado separados sin hacer lo opuesto

-mírate , sentado sin hacer nada grandísimo holgazán

-¿Por qué estas aquí ?

-puedo estar donde yo quiera , si quiero estar aquí burlándome de ti puedo , si quiero dejarte solo puedo

-aja

-!! Escúchame cuando te hablo ¡¡

Doumeki espero a que el otro se tranquilizara para destaparse los oídos

-¿Por qué no haz comido ?

-por que no tengo hambre

-!!!¿tu?¡¡¡ !!no te creo nada !! y mas te vale que comas o si no ya no te volveré a preparar nada

-no lo hagas

Watanuki tomó la cuchara y le dio de comer

-así es mejor ¿no lo crees Shizuka necio ?

Domeki abrió los ojos sorprendido

-tiene buen sabor ¿cierto?

-dijiste …. Dijiste mi nombre

-no , no es cierto cállate y come

-me llamaste por mi nombre(muy gravitation POR SI NO LO HAN VISTO , Suichi dice la misma frase y se encuentra igual de sorprendido , perdón no me pude resistir)

-tu hiciste lo mismo ¿recuerdas ?

-lo dijiste

-gran cosa , a Himawari se lo digo todos los días

-oye pero …

-no quiero hablar termina de comer , debo irme

-¿Por qué te vas ?

-!tu no me escuchas nunca ¡

Dijo mientras Doumeki trato de alcanzarlo esta vez y se dio cuenta de que por mas que quisiera no podría alcanzarlo , Watanuki podía acercarse a el por su voluntad , Doumeki no, fue entonces que comprendió el problema

Watanuki nunca le pediría ayuda por ser tan orgulloso , Doumeki no podía acercarse , Su vida estaba en peligro y el solo se limitaría a observar como el otro sufriría o tal vez e intento quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente , o tal vez moriría

Se sentía tan inútil bajo esa circunstancia , solo esperaba que Watanuki le tuviera confianza por su propio bien , aunque tomando en cuenta que ya no lo trataba tan formalmente quizás tuvieran esperanza


	3. Resignación

_**XXX HOLIC NO ME PERTENECE ESCRIBO ESTE FIC POR QUE TENGO FE Y AFECTO HACIA ESTA PAREJA**_

_**(DouWata)**_

_**It´s me **_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS **

**ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO**

**nota : lo que esta en el centro son los pensamentos de WATANUKI , todo lo demas sucede con ambos personajes , espero no sea muy confuso **

(Resignación)

-eres un idiota

-eso lo serás tu

-cállate y descansa

-tu no me mandas

-¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO !

Ambos desviamos nuestras miradas hacia otro lado mientras Doumeki con las manos frías cual si fuesen de nieve , me colocaba un trapo húmedo en la frente

Como me hubiera encantado pelear , discutir y hacerlo enfadar hasta que se le quitara la seriedad de la cara , pero me sentía tan débil y humillado que ya no me importo

-serás tonto

-tu eres mas tonto que yo Doumeki

-¿yo? Claro , fui yo quien salio a las 10 de la noche , con el uniforme de verano en plena nevada , SOY TAN IDIOTA

-no se … por que lo hice

-fueron los espíritus

Doumeki cambio su expresión por una mas seria ¿mas? Ya no mas por favor , como odio esa cara inexpresiva que siempre usa conmigo , es un enigma saber sus intenciones

-bébelo

-¿Qué es esa cosa morada que flota ?

-bébelo

-pero si ya me diste un jarabe , una sopa , un amuleto y ahora esto

Aprovechaste muy bien la situación y sin permiso pusiste la cuchara en mi boca

-¿Por qué haces eso ?

-lo aprendí de ti

-yo pensé que no podías aprender nada

Una hora después , todo el lugar se congelo incluso Doumeki

-tendré que usar abejas , solo espero que no seas alérgico-dijiste , tratando de tomar una decision

-¿Qué…

-o tal vez un collar de hojas de eucalipto y limón

-Shizuka eres tan exagerado

-¿exagerado ?

-hace tiempo que dejaron de preocuparse por mi ,que ya no le veo el caso

-nunca se podría hacer algo así … al menos yo no

-supongo que debo … agradecértelo

No dijiste nada … nunca dices nada , tal ves por eso que tu actitud me es insoportable

-aunque no lo creas , a veces me haces falta , pero eso es algo que no pienso admitir

-acabas de decirlo tonto

-no es cierto

Odie tus dorados ojos , que reprimieron sus lagrimas , se que te lastime , por que yo también me siento mal por esto , saber que necesito de la seriedad personificada para ser feliz es algo tan difícil de aceptar, me eres tan antipático , tan responsable y maduro , tan maleducado , tan detestable , tan posesivo , tan necesario …. Eres ….

Todo se volvió oscuro

Abrí los ojos lentamente ,ubique mis lentes y pude ver algo a lo cual no supe como enfrentarme ….

tu

Durmiendo en una silla,sosteniendo fuertemente mi mano, mientras que muchas opciones se formaban en mi cabeza listas para que yo eligiera alguna

Necesitaba gritarte que me soltaras , pero habías cuidado de mi toda la noche , y no iba a ser un malagradecido como tu ,idea descartada

Alejar mi mano de una buena vez , despertándote así , pero conociéndote me obligarías como pago a prepararte el desayuno , no esa era la que menos tomaría

Ponerme de pie y llevarte a rastras hasta donde mi cuerpo te soportara , no esa no porque terminaría cansándome

Mover mi mano ágilmente de modo que no te dieras cuenta , aunque observándote me di cuenta que aprisionaste mis dedos con los tuyos , eso no lo puedo hacer

Y la ultima , dejar mi mano donde estaba ,volver a dormir …. Cuando me despierte de nuevo ,te mirare y me iré con ella , seguiré confundido y frustrado por mi ansiado deseo , quería el amor de Himawari pero ahora que lo tengo no puedo corresponder a el … será por ella , por mi o quizás y a pesar de cuanto lo deteste quizás sea por tu culpa … Shizuka Doumeki

Por que ayer entendí que el estar juntos no es lo inevitable , lo inevitable es que ambos dejemos de sentir algo el uno por el otro , sea necesidad , sea posesión , sea amistad , sea odio , sea amor …. Lo que sea , hay algo que sentimos aunque yo te ame mas de lo que soy capaz de admitir , y tu …. No se que pensaras , no me interesa saberlo aun cuando yo lo necesite …. Te necesite

-¿ya estas mejor ?

-!demonios ¡ HAZ EL FAVOR DE AVISAR QUE TE VAS A DESPERTAR

-¿ya estas mejor ?

-si ¿Qué no lo ves ? Ahora suelta mi mano

-hace 5 minutos que lo hice tu eres quien no me suelta

Efectivamente tu mano me había soltado y yo tome tu muñeca

-eso quisieras tu

-no hagas mas tonterías , la próxima vez podrías … morir

-tan exagerado ¿Qué te importa si muero?

-NO QUIERO PERDERTE IMBECIL …. NO QUIERO …. NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TI

-Doumeki …. Tu

-¿con quien voy a pelearme ? ¿Quién va a prepararme el almuerzo ? ¿ a quien voy a proteger ? Si no piensas en ti ,piensa en …

Al parecer se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho

-¿quieres que piense en ti ?

-solo cuídate

-que cobarde eres Doumeki

-lo que sea

-supongo que debo irme

-de nada , fue un placer cuidarte por que eres tan inútil que ni siquiera puedes hacerlo tu mismo

-gra … gracias

Abrí la puerta

-espera … Watanuki

-¿Qué quieres ?

--si te lo dijera … ¿Qué pensarías de mi ?

En ese momento supe que no me iría tan rápido como pesaba

Por que ante lo inevitable solo nos queda la resignación


End file.
